You Chose Her Over Me
by mylifeismine
Summary: Vanessa quit in the middle of HSM3. Why? Read to find out. R
1. Confessions

**Title:**_ You Chose Her Over Me  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** Vanessa quit in the middle of High School Musical 3. Why? Read to find out. _  
_**Genre:** _Drama/Humor_

"Hi, welcome to Confession. We have the whole crew of High School Musical, Zac Efron, Vanessa Anne Hudgens, Ashley Tisdale, Lucas Grabeel, Corbin Bleu, Monique Coleman, Alyson Reed, Bart Johnson, Olesya Rulin, Chris Warrn Jr., Ryne Sanborn, Whitney Norton, and Zac's girlfriend, Marissa Dale. Today, Vanessa explain her reason of her quitting in the middle of High School Musical 3," the host greeted.

**(A/N: Who Whitney Norton is? You'll find out later. Why Zac's girlfriend is here, you'll find out later too.)**

Applauding start

"The cast members will ask question first, and Vanessa may either answer then, or no answer them," the host said.

"Why did you quit?" Zac asked first.

**No answer.**

"Why did you request that Marissa should take your part?" Ashley asked.

**No answer.**

_Questions go on, with none answered._

"Why did Kenny find you in a pool of blood in you room?" Olesya asked.

Vanessa pursed her lips together.

"When we come back, it'll be Vanessa's turn," the host said calling an intermission.

Few minutes later

"Okay, welcome back to Confessions. We have the whole crew of High School Musical, Zac Efron, Vanessa Anne Hudgens, Ashley Tisdale, Lucas Grabeel, Corbin Bleu, Monique Coleman, Alyson Reed, Bart Johnson, Olesya Rulin, Chris Warrn Jr., Ryne Sanborn, Whitney Norton, and Zac's girlfriend, Marissa Dale. Vanessa will explain her reason of her quitting in the middle of High School Musical 3," the host said.

**No one talks.**

"Marissa. Tell the truth," Vanessa said breaking the silence.

"Okay," Marissa nodded.

"When I left, were you glad that you got the part?" Vanessa asked.

"Well duh, it's like the main role," Marissa said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Okay. But were you glad that _I_ left?" Vanessa continued.

"Were you glad that I left," Nessa repeated.

"No," Marissa repeated.

"Were you glad that I left," Vanessa continued.

"No!" Marissa said irritably.

"Were you glad that I left," Vanessa said.

"For God's sake, No!" Marissa shouted.

"Were you glad that I left," Vanessa said calmly.

Marissa was now huffing with anger and annoyance.

"Were you glad that I left," Vanessa said pushing the conversation.

"Fine! So what if I was jealous of you? You stole my man!" Marissa exploded bring Zac into the verbal fight.

Vanessa smirked at Zac's shockness, "_Did_ I steal your man?"

"Well...no, not exactly..."

"Um, I still don't get why you had quit," Corbin asked cautiously.

"You wanna know why I quit! You wanna know why I went to act in Between Seven?" Vanessa said loudly losing her patience.

Corbin whimpered at Vanessa's tone.

"I quit because no cared if I left," Vanessa said cooly.

"That's not true, Nessa," Zac said calmly

"Really? When I drowned, who stayed to help, or at least call for help?" Vanessa quizzed.

**No one said anything knowing that no one had done either of the two options.**

"Exactly! And who helped Marissa in the shallow end of the pool when she was trying to untangle her hair, the same time I was drowning? Huh?" Vanessa questioned.

"We all did?" Ashley said in a question.

"Yeah, you guys chose her over me," Vanessa told them.

"That still doesnt explain why you qut," Corbin repeated quietly, still frightened of Nessa.

"I quit because I thought you my friends, not traitors. But, what do you end up to be?" Vanessa smirked.

"Traitors..." they all mumbled, except Whitney, who took Marissa's part after Nessa left.

"So, I decided that what was the difference between me staying and going?" Vanessa said when they didn't say anything.

"Hmmm...Let's see...No difference," Vanessa continued.

"So off I went to the drug store/pharmacy. Bought those bulimic pills and---" Vanessa said in her fake cheerful tone.

"Fast-relief, or slow-relief," Whitney asked sounding worried.

"Fast," Vanessa answered in a "duh" kinda voice.

"Anyways, after Monique and Ashley told me about that part you guys were going to, I thought, 'Hey, now's my perfect chance, they're gone and tomorrow's Saturday...'" Vanessa told.

**Everyone is listening closely.**

"So half an hour later, just to make sure you were gone, I went into my purse and got out my suicidal pills, popped half the bottle in my mouth and coila! Well it was suppose to be anyways," Vanessa said.

**Silence**

"Ugh, I wake up in a hospital room. Just because Kenny found me to tell me there was work the next day, stupid. So marissa said all these lies about how she accidently did what I did before. Psh, so anyways, I decided that I was done. The day I was let out of the hospital, you guys had gone to lunch, so I had to take a taxi. When I got to the set, I barged into Kenny's trailer/office. I told him that I quit and that I wanted Marissa to take my part. And I was gone," Vanessa finished.

**Silence**

**Silence**

**Silence**

**Silence **

**Silence **

**Silence **

"Well, that was a nice story, sweetie," Marissa said in her fake sweet voice.

Vanessa blinked.

"Whatever," Vanessa said before leaving the stage to the backstage.

**No one said anything**

A red-head walked onto the stage to Marissa.

"Bitch," Elizabethhissed after slapping Marissa leaving a read mark, then walking back to find Vanessa

* * *

**I could make this a story if you guys want me to, so in your reviews, tell me if I should continue, or leave it as a onshot.**

**-bridgette**


	2. Thunderstorms

**I know, I know. It's been a while. I don't like adding new characters, but it's for the story's good._

* * *

_ **

_Previously_

_A red-head walked onto the stage to Marissa._

_"Bitch," Elizabeth hissed after slapping Marissa leaving a read mark, then walking back to find Vanessa.

* * *

_

When Elizabeth went back to the backstage, she saw two girls surrounding her best friend.

"Where are the guys?" she asked one of the girls.

"They're downstairs, I think," a brunette answered.

"I'll go get the guys," Liz said, "We'll meet at the limo."

"Sure," she said walking back to Vanessa.

"Oh yeah, and Liz?" Audrey turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Don't regret the slap you gave that whore," Audrey said giving Liz a reasuring smile before continuing to walk to Vanessa.

"I never will. Never." Liz mumbles as the twenty-year-old entered the elevator.

"Hey Liz!" Nice slap! Brad shouted from across the lobby, the guys had been watching Confessions too, just not the real live version where Brad could have said that and people could have agreed.

"Audrey, Jen, and Vanessa are at the limo waiting for us, so let's go," Elizabeth told them.

"Hold on, I have to use the washroom," Nick said getting up.

"Same here," Will followed.

"And I"m starving," Brad said, "Be right back."

"Oh god, this will take a while," Liz muttered.

**Ring. Ring.**

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you guys?" Jen said with annoyance.

"Brad went to get food, and Nick and Will went to the washroom," Liz reported.

"Ugh," Jen said before hanging up.

"Let's go," Brad said grabbing Liz's arm and pulling her towards the direction of the limo.

"About time," Liz muttered.

"Hey blondie!" Brad shouted at the blonde that was leaning on the limo.

Jen rolled her eyes and slipped into the limo.

"'Blondie' isn't going to get her to like you," Will said, "You could be calling me or maybe yourself."

Nick bursted into laughter.

"Shut up, blondish-brunette," Will said.

""Blondish-brunette?" Nick laughed.

"Shut up, blondie," Brad said to Nick.

Nick pulled a group of hair in front of his face, "Blonde? Dude, are you colour-blinded!"

"Sut up, brunette!" Brad and Will shouted at Nick in unison.

"Brunette? Sounds too girl-ishy," Nick said as Brad and Will got into the limo after Elizabeth got in.

**Slam.**

**Vroom------**

"What the hell, guys."

"Hey, where's the limo?" a voice asked from behind Nick.

"The left..." Nick said, "Wait, Vanessa? What are you still doing here?"

"Washroom," Vanessa said taking a seat next to Nick on the edge of the road.

* * *

"What the hell, Brad!" Jen shouted at Brad. 

"What?" Brad said with slight annoyance to his crush.

"You left Vanessa back there, you what-o!"

"Well Nick's there too. And you know Nick loves Vanessa with his life."

Jen thought about it for a moment, "Fine, but----"

"Ooohhhhhh. Pizza," Brad said cutting Jen off, "Hey, stop the limo, Michael."

Jen clicked her tongue as Brad skipped out of the car,"But we're going back after."

"Jen. Live a little," Brad shouted behind him.

"Whatever."

Ten Minutes Later

"Oh my dear god. Where the hell is Brad? Jen said looking out the window.

* * *

"Uh oh, it's raining," Nick observed. 

"Let's go back inside," Vanessa said pulling Nick along with her.

"Wait. All the watchers of Confessions will wanna talk to you."

Vanessa sighed, "You're right," Vanessa said pulling Nick back to the edge of the road that was covered with grass.

"I hate my life," Vanessa said lying on the grass, ignoring the wetness on it.

"Vanessa," Nick scolded, "Life has its ups and downs. There'll be worse."

"Like what?"Vanessa snorted as Nick lied down next to her.

**Crash.**

"Ahhhhh!" Vanessa screamed burying her face in Nick's chest.

"I appitally hay ma lice," Vanessa said in Nick's shirt.

"Come again.?"

"I officially---" Vanessa started.

**Crash.**

"date nye tife," Vanessa's muffled voice said.

"I officially..." Nick repeated, while stroking Vanessa's hair.

"Hate my life," Vanessa finished putting her chin on Nick's chest.

Nick chuckled, "You'll love it some day," he said while closing his eyes.

"Remind me when that day comes around," Vanessa muttered, also closing her eyes.

"You are so funny, Vanessa," Nick said continuing to stroke her hair.

* * *

In front of the main doors of the building, a guy sees them. 

His eyes burn with anger.

His finiger curl into a fist.

His knuckles turn while.

He grabs his girlfriend and kisses her.

But when he looks back, Vanessa nor Nick have flinched.

He gets into his limo with his girlfriend in two.

"What's done, was done, Zac."

He looked at the speaker.

Ashley gave him a weak smile.

* * *

New Character Info:

Vanessa: -Brunette -eighteen years old

Audrey: -Brunette -eighteen years old

Elizabeth: -Red-head -twenty years old

Jen:-Blonde -nineteen years old

Nick: -Brunette/Light Brown -nineteen years old

Will: -Blonde -eighteen years old

Brad: -Blonde -twenty years old

* * *

**What do you think? Just a recap, it's end up as a Zanessa**


	3. Vanessa Visits Her EXfriends

_I apologize for all the new characters, but it's for the stories sake, and Vanessa's sake. The new characters are her friends from Between Seven, the new movie she's in. Sorry once again :(_

* * *

**_Previously_**

_"What's done, was done, Zac."_

_He looked at the speaker._

_Ashley gave him a weak smile.

* * *

_

At the Hotel Where the "Between Seven" cast is staying at

"We are soooooo sorry, Vanessa," Jen apologized over and over again.

"Some of us," she glared at Brad, "Are just so immature."

"Well sor-rie," Brad said with attitude.

"God," Brad muttered under his breath.

Jen smacked Brad on the head.

Brad gave her the famous Picola glare and stalked out of the room.

Will turned on the t.v.

'Explain her reason of her quitting...' the t.v. said before Will turned the channel.

"Go back," Vanessa ordered.

Will looked at the others, as if to receive permission to turn back the channel.

"Ugh, give me that," Vanessa said grabbing the remote out of his hand.

Elizabeth shrugged.

Jen looked from Will to the remote then to Vanessa.

'Why did Kenny find you in a pool of blood in you room?'

Silence took over the air as Vanessa watched Confessions on television.

The doors blew open in the middle of the Prates of the Carabiean: Dead Man's Chest commercial.

Brad entered the room, handing very cast member a drink, well except Jen.

"Hey, where's mine?" Jen asked.

"Back at the coffee shop," Brad snickered.

"Whatever," Jen huffed, bragging her water bottle off the coffee table, only to find it empty.

Brad couldn't help but laugh.

Jen glared at him and turned back to the TV.

Brad leaned forward, "Embarrassed much?"

Jen raised her hand to slap him, but Brad grabbed her arm just in time and grinned.

**Knock Knock**

"I'll get it," Brad said dropping Jen's arm.

"Uhhhhh..." Brad said as he saw who was at the door.

"Liz! Audrey! Jen!" Brad called behind his shoulder.

Liz and Audrey rushed to the door.

"Not going," Jen said.

"Jen, now!" Liz said in a serious and loud tone.

"Fine."

Jen took her time to get to the door, but when she saw who was at the door, she ran to the door.

Jen gave Brad a "Get the hell outta here" look.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Jen hissed as Brad went back to watch Confessions.

"I wanna talk to Nessa," Zac said coolly.

"Dream on, Playa," Liz shot at him.

"I saw Nessa laying on Nick," Zac told them.

Elizabeth and Audrey looked at each other and grinned, while Jen said, "Point is?"

"Did you even hear what I said?" Zac asked Jen.

"You said you saw Vanessa laying on Nick," Jen repeated.

""Yeah, but aren't you worried?"

"Should we be?" Audrey asked him.

"Yeah?" Zac answered in question form.

"Look, we know Nick. He's not a 'playa' as Liz said. He loves her, and why should you care? You don't love her, and if you do...well shame on you. Wait 'till you Bitch hears that. So just back off," Audrey said quietly, her face only inches apart. Audrey had learned that if you talk quietly, it forces the other guy to listen hard, and generally pay more attention to something that they have to work at hearing.

"But..." Zac argues.

"But nothing."

"Hey, Liz! That slap was good..." Vanessa said, her last few words slurring together.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Vanessa said surprised.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"We," Vanessa said pointing to him then at herself, "Have nothing to talk about."

And Vanessa walked off.

"Wait, Nessa-----"

Vanessa slowly turned around, and made her way back to the door. She was more or less the same height as Zac in her hells. She snapped Zac's head towards her, causing him to look into her puppy-brown eyes.

"You have no right to call me Nessa," Vanessa said coldly then walking off in tears.

"Loser," Audrey hissed before slamming the door.

"Guys are such losers," Jen said flopping on to one of the couches.

"Hey!" Brad said.

"No offence, Nick, Will," Jen said.

Brad pouted, but Jen just ignored him.

"What happened back there?" Nick asked as Vanessa sat beside him in tears.

"Our little friend Efron came for a visit," Liz told him.

"I don't know where he gets all that courage of his, but it's gonna get him into trouble soon," Nick mumbled.

"You got that right," Jen agreed.

"I'm gonna pay High School Musical a visit tomorrow," Vanessa said suddenly.

"What!" the group said shocked.

"I know, surprise surprise, but I just wanna see how they're doing, you know?" Vanessa explained.

"Fine, but we're coming."

"Jen. Please, just this once, I beg you," Vanessa pleaded.

"Nick's going, end of conversation."

"Conversation not done," Vanessa said turning Jen to face her, "Look, I know it seems weird, but I just wanna see how they're holding up. Please."

Jen sighed, "Fine, but only this time."

"Thanks a million," Vanessa said hugging Jen.

"I still don't understand why this is so important to you," Jen mumbled.

The Next Day

Vanessa yarned as she looked at her alarm clock. Peter, the director of Between Seven (B7) had given her the day off because of the drama yesterday.

**a/n: Remember B7 throughout the story...Haha, B5, B7, lol.**

She hopped into the shower after stripping off her pyjamas. The rest of the cast had already left to the building where choreography and rehearsals were done.

As Vanessa drove towards Evindale High-the school called East High in the movie- thoughts filled her head. She shook her head as she parked her car into a parking space. She heaved a sigh before entering the school with memories flooding back.

She walked through the school towards Kenny's voice.

She found the new HSM cast in the auditorium watching Zac and Marissa-Troy and Gabriella- lip sync to Breaking Free on stage. She leaved on the doorframe watching them sing. "Troy and Gabriella" were singing Breaking Free for the school Talent Show. She scanned the room, it was just like HSM1

Vanessa turned around just in time to see Marissa fall on the floor, face-first.

Clappings left the air in an instant.

Everyone wanted to laugh, but knowing how much of a drama queen Marissa was, everyone sucked in their laughter...Well almost everyone.

Vanessa's hand didn't fly to her mouth, neither did she suck in her laughed, she let her laughter low through the air.

Head snapped to look at her, but she didn't care, it was a free country. Sue her.

When Vanessa didn't stop laughing, people start to laugh with her. Even Kenny was laughing so hard he couldn't shout out 'cut!' By now, even Zac was laughing his head off. Marissa wanted to slap everyone who was laughing, but that might just cause her to lose her job. But she did glare at the person who had laughed first.

Three minutes passed...

Four minutes passed...

Five...

Six...

Seven...

Eight...

Nine...

Ten...

"SHUT UP!"

No one said anything this time, not even Vanessa.

"Good," Marissa said walking towards Vanessa.

"Now what's our little girl doing here?" Marissa said sweetly.

"Just came by to see how you were doing. Pretty good, I see," Vanessa chuckled.

"How's your family doing?"

Vanessa's hand shot up in an instant and had already reached Marissa cheek.

"Three things: One, leave my family out of this. Two, Mind your own business. Three, Don't EVER call me Nessa."

Vanessa glared at Marissa once more and stalked off to her car.

* * *

**The author's note is on the top of this chapter if you haven't read it yet**


	4. Flaunting

**Author's Note: Many thanks to xpinkdiamondx for helping me co-write this story, and writing this chapter. Enjoy!**

---↓↓↓---

Back at the hotel where the cast of "Between Seven" are staying  
They heard the swiping of the key in the door and then Vanessa came in.

The rest of them were sitting on the bed or floor watching the movie that was on t.v.

"Sooo?" Liz asked.

"What?" Vanessa asked, hanging her coat up.

"Your visit, dumbo," Brad said.

"Insensitive pig!" Jen cried and cuffed Brad around the head.

"Hell…I was only saying…" he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, they're fine, I barely talked to them, just…laughed," Vanessa smiled at the memory of her ten minute laugh.

"Okay…wanna come out with us to the mall?" Audrey asked.

"Yeah, this film is boring anyway," Liz added.

"I was watching it!" Will said.

"Yeah…well you're boring too then."

Will pretended to be hurt and hid behind the bed fake sobbing.

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "Whatever, come on, let's go."

At the mall  
I like this top, what about you, Nessa?" Audrey asked.

"That is sooo not your colour, girl."

They were in the clothes store when something caught Nick's eye.

"Vanessa?" he tapped her shoulder.

"What Nick?" Vanessa turned around drawing her eye away from the baby doll dress.

"Isn't that the High School Musical cast?"

Vanessa looked back and her eyes grew wide.

_Were they flaunting in her face???_

There was the HSM cast with filming cameras and all in gear.


	5. Final Chapter: Bye Zac

**Author's Note: **Taken awhile... But it's here! I've had the ending in my head, but when I finally took the time to type it out, it came out differently...But it's not that bad. -laughs- Anyways, sorry for the long wait, love y'all though!

**♥**

**Final Chapter: Bye Zac**  
"Elizabeth wouldn't be too happy if you got your dress wet."

Vanessa whirled around to see Zac there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed, slipping her foot back into her shoe.

"It's your birthday," Zac said.

"Well you weren't invited to the party," Vanessa snapped.

"Look, Nessa. I'm sorry."

"Whatever, Zac."

"Shouldn't you be at your party?" Zac asked.

"Why would you care?" Vanessa said, staring out at the navy blue coloured sky.

"I'm sorry."

"Well you know what, Zachary?"

"What?" Zac said, full of hope that he was forgiven.

"It's a little too late for 'I'm sorry'."

"Why won't you forgive me?" Zac said, as Vanessa walked closer to the shore at the beach.

"Zac. Sorry doesn't make up for all the time, sorry doesn't make up for all the screwed up emotions I felt. Sorry doesn't really change anything. You may be just saying that just so I'll stop trash talking you on television." Vanessa said, looking at him, with her hand on her hips.

"What can I do to have you forgiveness?"

"Nothing."

"How will doing nothing gain your forgiveness?"

"Nothing, as in, stay out of my life. I have new friends now, everything different. High School Musical is the past. You're the past too. Even if I forgive you now, you're still gonna stay in the past. I don't want you in my future, and that's that. Stay out of it, and you'll have my forgiveness. Except that my forgiveness doesn't mean you're part of my future. It just means that you're not being hated by me. Our friendship is over; it was over when you became Marissa's boyfriend. Even if you break up with her, it'll still be over.

"You chose her over me, I can't seem to be able to forgive you for that. The most I can do is grant you forgiveness for not butting into my life again. I'm sorry, yet I'm not sorry at the same time, because it's not my mistake. Stay out, and you'll get my forgiveness. Butt back in, and you'll never get my forgiveness again. Bye, Zac."  
**The End ♥**


End file.
